Activated coke is a carbonaceous material with advanced inner pore structure, large specific surface area and strong adsorption ability, which can be used to treat industrial waste water, urban sewage or the like so as to make the waster water, sewage treatment being reduced in space occupancy, electricity consumption as well as treatment cost and investment cost, and to increase the ability and quality of treating waster water or sewage. Activated coke, during its use, adsorbs organics and inorganics in the waster water or sewage and these pollutants make the activated coke being hydrophobic and occupying active lattices of the activated coke. The successive accumulation of organics makes the activity of the activated coke being decreased gradually, affecting the adsorption performance of the activated coke and makes the adsorption capacity, adsorption speed of the activated coke being decreased greatly. Up to now, there is no report on how to treat and utilize the saturated activated coke after being used to treat waster water, sewage.